


Blue Christmas

by SerdaiglePower



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerdaiglePower/pseuds/SerdaiglePower
Summary: Percy passe les fêtes avec sa famille et Annabeth en dégustant des gâteaux bleus. Le matin de Noël un invité surprise les attends dans le salon.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour camarades !
> 
> Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'était pas consacrée à ce fandom. Pourtant j'y suis très attachée. Du coup je vous offre un petit OS de Noël. J'ai eu un peu de mal là l'écrire parce que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux mais j'espère n'avoir pas trop perdu la main concernant cet univers.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson est la propriété de Rick Riordan, je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cet OS

« Je me demande comment on fête Noël sur l'Olympe.

\- La vraie question est de savoir si ils fêtent Noël. Ça serait un peu étrange. »

Effectivement imaginer les dieux fêter Noël était assez bizarre mais après tout Arès conduisait bien une moto et Dionysos ne buvait plus que du coca light alors ils pouvaient très bien décorer un sapin.

Annabeth n'essaya pas de trop chercher et se concentra plus sur Percy et la pâte à biscuits qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Heureusement qu'elle était là ou la cuisine se serait déjà transformée en champ de bataille. Percy faisait n'importe quoi et ne prenait pas la peine de suivre les instructions de la recette, pourtant traduite en grec pour lui faciliter les choses. Mais après tout c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait, sans établir de règles et fonçant tête baissée. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, s'était de pouvoir mettre du colorant bleu dans la pâte et ensuite découper des formes avec les emportes-pièces et surtout de les manger. Annabeth était plus patiente et plus organisée, comme à l'ordinaire.

« Tu es sûre que ton cousin ne veux pas venir pour Noël ? Ça ne dérangera pas mes parents tu sais. »

Annabeth releva la tête du bol et secoua la tête.

« Non je ne crois pas, il est occupé avec son projet, tu sais la rénovation du manoir de notre oncle Randolf.

\- C'est dommage, je l'aime bien, et son amie aussi.

\- Petit-ami dernièrement mais oui c'est dommage. Enfin je vais quand même essayer d'aller leur rendre une petite visite, j'ai quelques questions à poser à Samirah au sujet des Valkyries.

\- Et moi j'irai bien saluer Carter et Sadie. Tiens je me demande si eux aussi fêtent Noël.

\- Eux ou leurs dieux ?

\- Leurs dieux bien sûr !

\- Percy tu es sûr de vouloir t'aventurer sur ce terrain là ? »

Annabeth haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi cette obsession de Percy à vouloir savoir si les dieux, peu importe leur panthéon, fêtaient Noël ? Elle attrapa la bouteille de colorant et en versa quelques gouttes dans la pâte qu'elle se mit à mélanger doucement pour obtenir un joli bleu. Percy y allait plus franchement. Une fois le colorant parfaitement mêlé à la pâte, ils l'étalèrent et commencèrent à découper des formes grâce aux emporte-pièces de Noël et une fois le tout terminé, mirent les biscuits à cuire.

En attendant la fin de la cuisson ils commencèrent à nettoyer la cuisine et préparer le glaçage des biscuits quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« C'est nous !

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose à manger ?

\- Gah ! »

Sally et Paul débarquèrent dans la cuisine, l'une portant Estelle dans ses bras et l'autre un sac de courses pour le repas du soir. Estelle se mit à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère et Percy prit aussitôt le relais.

« Alors ma petite Stella tu es allée te promener ? Tu as aimé ?

\- Vah ! »

Percy l'embrassa et attrapa un bol qui n'avait pas été nettoyé ainsi qu'une petite cuillère et la tendit doucement à sa petite sœur qui la porta aussitôt à sa bouche.

« Alors, est-ce que ton grand-frère est un bon cuisinier ? »

La petite répondit à l'affirmative en tendant sa petite main potelée vers le bol. Percy lui resservit une autre cuillerée de pâte avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller la changer.

Annabeth finit de nettoyer la vaisselle restante tandis que les adultes rangeaient les courses.

« Percy est adorable avec sa sœur. Il en est dingue.

\- Et Dieu merci, il nous aide à s'en occuper. J'avais un peur qu'ils soit réticent à changer ses couches mais il le fait sans rechigner. Alors qu'il faut que je bataille pour qu'il range sa chambre !

\- Vous parlez de moi ?

\- Oui du fait que tu sois un merveilleux grand-frère ! »

Annabeth l'embrassa avant de reporter son attention sur les biscuits. Percy montra les biscuits bleus à sa sœur et lui expliqua d'un ton solennel.

« Tu vois ma Stella, dans la famille Jackson-Blofis on a une tradition, c'est de manger des aliments bleus pour des occasions spéciales. J'espère que tu aimeras le bleu aussi ! D'ailleurs tout est bleu, le sapin, les décorations, du bleu partout.

-Euh ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire avant de se remettre à la confection du repas. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Sans vouloir se vanter Annabeth était fière de ses biscuits. Ils étaient plutôt jolis compte tenus du fait de sa dyslexie qui la gênait parfois pour écrire ou dessiner. Ceux de Percy n'étaient pas râtés mais étaient loins de valoir ceux d'Annabeth ou même de sa mère.

"On s'en fiche du moment qu'ils sont bleus et bons !"

**oOo**

Le matin de Noël, une surprise de taille attendait Annabeth et la famille Jackson-Blofis. Au beau milieu du salon, parmi le sapin et les cadeaux disposés par Percy la veille, se tenait Poséidon en personne, vêtu comme d'ordinaire d'une tenue de pêcheur, sauf que sa chemise hawaïenne avait des motifs de sapin et qu'il portait un bonnet de Noël sur la tête.

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu vous souhaiter un bon Noël ! Et j'ai quelques surprises aussi. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Encore un peu hébétés, ils hochèrent tous de la tête et s'activèrent à l'ouverture des cadeaux, bien plus nombreux pour Estelle que pour les autres. Poséidon sortit alors d'une hotte – ce qui fit rire tout le monde – des paquets.

« Pour vous Paul – ce dernier eu la surprise de découvrir une magnifique montre en bronze céleste – Sally – Un splendide collier de coquillages faits main – Annabeth – Cette dernière, quoi que un peu surprise fut heureuse de recevoir un ouvrage sur l'architecture néo-classique – Percy – Qui découvrit également une très belle montre, qui cachait aussi un bouclier parce qu'il était tout de même un demi-dieu – et pour Estelle ! »

Il lui tendit alors une veilleuse et Percy reconnu là la patte de Tyson, qui projetait des formes de coquillages et de poissons sur les murs avec des lumières douces. Cette dernière était bien plus intéressée par Poséidon lui même que le cadeau. Ce dernier consulat Sally et Paul du regard avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta maman et à ton frère. J'espère que tu aimeras la mer aussi petite Stella. D'ailleurs j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

Il sortit de la hotte un peluche en forme d'étoile de mer. Sally se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Rien, rien ! Tout est parfait ! Merci Poséidon ! Mais ne la gâte pas trop, elle l'est déjà suffisamment par nous tous alors si un dieu s'en mêle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille juste sur la famille de mon fils. »

Percy lui sourit. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour père.

Ils discutèrent un moment, prenant des nouvelles de l'Olympe, du travail de Sally et Paul, des études de Percy et Annabeth tout en mangeant des biscuits bleus et de reste de bûche, également bleue.

«Je voulais vous remerciez - balbutia Paul à l'attention de Poséidon - vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous êtes un type bien Paul. Vous le méritez.»

Parcy cru que Paul aller se mettre à pleurer. Après tout il venait de se faire offrir un cadeau par l'ex de sa femme qui était un dieu olympien qui plus est. Mais il y avait dans le regard de Poséidon une extrême gratitude, celle - devina Percy - d'avoir pris soin de sa mère, de l'avoir rendu heureuse comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire, même si elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il lui avait offert la possibilité d'aimer et de mener la vie la plus normale possible, mais aussi avait accepté Percy, son fils, comme il était, sans le rejeter ou le traiter comme un monstre mais comme un fils.

En revanche Percy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Poséidon se montrait aussi affectueux avec sa petite soeur. Elle était la fille de Sally mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se montre gaga avec elle.

« Un jour je t'emmènerais visiter mon palais sous la mer, je suis sûr qu'Amphitrite t'aimera. Tu aimerais voir les poissons et les requins ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Sous la mer ? »

Mais le dieu des océans avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Heureusement il restait encore quelques années à Estelle avant d'être assez grande pour tout comprendre et surtout d'ici là Poséidon aurai sûrement oublié sa proposition. Ce dernier se leva en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon il faut que je vous laisse, on m'attends pour le repas !

\- Attends, ça veut dire que vous fêtez Noël !

\- Bien sûr, faut bien avancer avec son temps ! »

Et Poséidon disparu. Estelle n'avait rien remarqué, occupée à faire des câlins à sa nouvelle peluche.

**oOo**

Après avoir tout rangé, Annabeth et Percy s'isolèrent un peu, prenant avec eux quelques biscuits bleus.

« J'ai été surprise que ton père m'offre un cadeau.

\- Tu fais partit de la famille. Je crois qu'il a compris ça.

\- Je le pense aussi. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. »

Annabeth se blottit contre Percy, songeuse, mais surtout heureuse. Elle priait les dieux chaque jour pour qu'aucune menace, catastrophe ne s'abatte sur eux. Ils avaient déjà tellement vécu.

C'était peut-être ça son plus cadeau, pouvoir fêter Noël de façon normal avec une famille, de faire des choses un peu particulières comme des gâteaux bleus, s'échanger des cadeaux et écouter des chansons de Noël. Par moments elle avait peur qu'on ne lui reprenne tout ça mais il suffisait que Percy ne lui prenne la main et elle savait que tout irai bien.


End file.
